


arguments

by loserrobin



Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon verse, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kraken the Direwolf - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, short exploration of concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Theon gets a direwolf ; When Theon sulks after being scolded by Robb for saving Bran, Kraken comes to comfort him.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : some angst, some fluff, nothing too serious, short exploration of concept.Word Count : 370.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577026
Kudos: 30





	arguments

It was unfair. Theon sulks in the woods, kicking at a rock on the ground lightly with his boot. He’d done what was expected of him, he’d _saved_ Bran Stark’s life and yet he’d been scolded like a disobedient child. He felt patronized and underappreciated.

“What the bloody hell did he expect me to do?” He says to no one. If the trees could hear him, they offered him no answer. “Am I not a good shot? Have I not proven myself worthy?”

A wind blows through the area, sending a chill down his spine, invisible fingers rustling his hair, slapping against his face with stinging force. He huffs, cursing the mockery the North thinks he’s earned. He wants to shout, shout at the northern wind, at the weirwoods that judge him.

“Am I not a lord? Am I not heir to the Iron Islands?” He seethes, gritted teeth showcasing his frustration. There’s a rustle of leaves, the cracking of a twig, and Theon whirls around to see a familiar face. He relaxes, hand drawn to his bow gone slack. “Kraken, you little devil. Could’ve hurt you, boy.”

A low whine as the direwolf trots closer, snuffling his snout under one of Theon’s hands. A smile twitches up, dispelling the frown, a sense of comfort in the form of fur and wet licks against nimble fingers battling the ire. Theon sighs, finding a seat on a fallen log, gathering Krakens face in his hands.

“I must be here for him, for them all.”

Kraken gives out a huff of breath as if in agreement. Since the departure of Lord Eddard Stark there have been many changes : Bran’s fall, Jon Snow’s departure and the absence of Robb’s father and sisters. Robb was feeling the pressure, surely, and mayhaps that made it hard for him to recognize help when he was getting it. As angry and pouty as it had made Theon, he wanted to be there for Robb.

“I suppose we should head back before he gets too worried... “

A bark of encouragement finds Theon back in House Stark’s castle, and later in Robb’s room where they’ll quietly bicker and forgive each other. And mayhaps they even reconciled with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read so far, take a gander at my other works and profile! Check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teslawrites) or [tumblr](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
